The production method of said rotor refers in particular to a rotor produced in a single piece and comprising a central annular portion, and a series of radial blades connected and integral therewith.
Current methods for the production of said rotor for a compressor or turbine comprise the production of a series of cavities for producing the series of blades.
Said cavities are formed by trimming a starting semi-processed article such as, for example, a solid cylinder.
Trimming means a mechanical cutting operation in which a motorized tool progressively removes chips from said semi-processed article by means of a feeding movement in an orthogonal direction to the axis of the tool itself.
In other words, the material is progressively removed following a run which is orthogonal to the main axis of said motorized rotating tool.
One of the disadvantages of current production methods is that, by moving the motorized rotating tool in an orthogonal direction to the main axis, stress is created on the cutters of the motorized tool, which is such as to bend the tool itself.
This firstly causes processing tolerance errors of the semi-processed article which alter the final geometry of the rotor, consequently creating a deterioration in the aerodynamic characteristics of the rotor itself.
Furthermore, the bending of the tool causes vibrations on the machine on which the motorized tool is assembled with a consequent in crease in the processing errors of the rotor itself.
These methods therefore comprise the trimming or cutting phase of said semi-processed article according to a run which is orthogonal to the axis of said rotating tool.
This induces, however, stress on the semi-processed article causing defects which create a deterioration in the mechanical characteristics of the rotor blades.